Seijuro Sabaku
Seijuro Sabaku (清十郎砂漠, Great Giant King of the Desert) is the 11th division captain of the Gotei 13 in the Bleach Doujin "Bleach: Roaring Conflict." Appearance Seijuro is a tall, well-built man who sports two scars on the left side of his face, one above his eye that passes through his eyebrow and another on his cheek that passes his jawbone. He has short, slightly spiked brown hair that stops at the base of his neck and thick brown eyebrows. He also has another scar running at a diagonal across his chest. His brown-colored hair is long and neatly combed with the ends passing the front of his shoulders to rest on his chest with the back ends reaching down his back unhindered as well as being silver colored along the same lines as his scars, with bangs on either side of his face to frame it and a part resting between his eyes that curves to the right. He wears the black robes associated with the Shinigami, with a forest green shoulder pauldron that curves gently to cover the top of his right arm, with a similiarly colored armored glove that extends to his elbow on his left arm. He has also come across a katana blade, which he wears secured at his waist. Personality Sei'juro is very protective and supportive of his "family" and is always prepared to jump to their aid any time they are in trouble but he is always stopped by his desire to see what happens. His wife's leaving impacted him greatly causing him to become the type of person he is now. He is insanely loyal to his division in which he refers to as his "family", even going against orders to kill any of those who were exiled and deemed a threat. He is extremely entertained by playing with opponents during battle to the point of where he rarely kills in battle due to getting distracted. This is mostly because of the fact that he likes fighting against his "family" but doesn't want to actually kill them or inflict major harm. In most cases, Seijuro comes off as a bit of a joker with a cheerful demeanor. He also prefers to be optimistic and treats every situation with a great sense of humor. He is highly respected by other shinigami as well, not only because of his great power, but for his desire for peace in the world. Despite his past and his powerful position in the world, he tends to be kiddish and joyful as to not to scare any children. ﻿ History Powers & Abilities Master Zanjustu Specialist: Seijuro is masterful at swordsmanship, capable of flawless precision and lethal attacks without much effort. His ingenuity also helps him around, he is able to use his skill in more versatile and effective maneuvers and to move his blade unlike most master swordsman move it. Hakuda Expert: Seijuro's deadly skill in hand-to-hand combat is such that he can fight off multiple high-level opponents using only his body as a weapon. His strikes possess a lot of raw power, as a single flick of his finger upon his own arm holds enough power to send his opponents flying. Vast Spiritual Pressure: Seijuro holds an enormous amount of spiritual energy which is wild, colossal, but tamed. His level of spiritual power has a possible tendency to leak from his person or when released can affect the surrounding area in a destructive way, like causing massive shockwaves. Seijuro has no actual masterful control over his massive spiritual power, making kido a art he will be unable to perform, as it can effect those around him unintentionally. Keen Intellect: Seijuro has shown himself to be analytical, perceptive, and deductive. He appears to be able to determine the pattern of his opponent's battle methods and correctly deduce a proper counter-strategy to defeat his opponent's attacks. This is sometimes done by trial and error as he is somewhat impatient to stay still long enough to deduct a fool proof plan. Shunpo Expert: Though not particularly versed in its various techniques, Seijuro has become proficient enough of the technique itself to keep up and even surprise high-level Shinigami with his speed. Zanpakutō Taiyōsakuse '(日出を作成, Creating Sunrise'') is the zanpakuto of Seijuro Sabaku. When sealed it bears the appearance of a normal katana about 1.4 meters in length. It's guard is shaped like diamond, but the inside is hollow to be seen through. It's sheath is completely red and bursts out reiatsu like flames when the sword is drawn. *'''Hantai (半状態, Half State) :Seijuro is also able force his zanpakuto out of its sealed form with a spike of his reiatsu. The resulting appearance of the blade is noted to be Taiyosakuse half way realeased. He has some access to his shikai's abilities, but they are dramatically weaker than if they were in full shikai. The blade becomes large similar to Ichigo's Zangetsu, but with a hilt that is shaped like a cross between Tensa Zangetsu's tsuba and a rectangle. Only the blade and guard has changed. The hilt is still the same. *'Shikai': With the release phrase "Cause the Sky to light up with the hellish anguish of my enemies.", shikai is attained, the blade transforms into a large double ended naginata. Both heads are similar to the look of it's half way state. The blades are now a black with a crimson tinge to them. The entire zanpakuto is ten feet in length from blade end to blade end. *'Shikai Special Ability':Taiyosakuse's Shikai is largely used for melee combat but possesses one known special ability. **'Nichi Kurōreizā' (日曜爪レイザー, Sun Claw Hell Raiser): At the instant of the slash, Taiyōsakuse absorbs spiritual energy and releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack and then flies forward. This slash takes the form of a crescent or in the shape of a wave that fires multiple beams of energy.Seijuro can use this ability without knowing its name. The Nichi Kurōreizā; is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. While it is currently the only attack Seijuro knows from Taiyōsakuse , he has used this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground to create an omnidirectional blast to knock away incoming attacks or slashing at the ground to upturn it and crush everything in its path. Quotes Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Bleach: Roaring Conflict Category:Tysomo-Raijin1 Category:Captains Category:Characters Category:Character